gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bodyguard
I'm redoing the skills while I level up a bodyguard character. By using h3 headings with they are now linkable from other pages (i.e.: Harden skill). I'm also using tables to show how the skills change from level to level since that's what I was looking for here, and I didn't see it. --Mozai 17:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nice improvements to the page! The reason I didn't "go deeper" with the stats on the skills is because there's a concern that we can't determine if this stuff changes per update, without re-leveling a character through each point. There's even an update that's supposed to hit tomorrow, no telling what might change. Linking to the skills directly means there's a larger chance that other pages will go out of date if something changes. HOWEVER, I like it, because I can do a report for broken links and use that to push for section updates as they become needed. --Deadguy71 (Talk) (Gunshine Bureaucrat/Admin) 15:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, re-uncovering the skills per level is annoying. "Linking to the skills directly..." oh no, you're better off having the skills unique to each class as heading on that class's article. You can link to the skill from OTHER pages with Harden Skill, see? As for changes per update... well, that's why this is a wiki and not a print document. The question to answer is: is it worth the bother changing this wiki article frequently enough to stay current with the subject matter? --Mozai 18:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Linking to the skills directly is what yer doing.. I know you're using an anchor to do it with, (I do it all over any mention of bosses or their drops on any page besides the Boss drops page)) but that was my point. In other words, if they drop, or rename a skill, any links going to that skill are immediately broken... whether it was an anchor on a larger page or a separate page. HOWEVER, the point was, it's a GOOD thing, because as I said, I can get a broken link report to find, clear, and/or update all the references, instead of copies of every skill being hidden all over the place. (ie.. a strategy saying to use Buff skills that no longer exist can be found immediately if the skill was linked back to this page, attached to a section that no longer exists.) :::As for your question, there is no way to answer for those that come behind us. All I can say is that if you put anything close to a Stat on the wikia, it's important to include a Gunshine version number with it, (ie- verified on Gunshine 1.1.31) so folks can see there's a possibility of being out of date, or to let them know it's definately currently accurate. This is especially useful if a large update comes through, with massive changes to this subject, and a visitor want to know if those changes are reflected here or not. It's up to them, or whomever takes an interest, to update, and/or verify the accuracy with the current Gunshine version. :::--Deadguy71 (Talk) (Gunshine Bureaucrat/Admin) 14:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::If you link to Bodyguard#Taunt and the skill gets renamed to 'Incite' or 'Flip-off', and the Taunt is removed from the Bodyguard article, the link will still take the reader to the top of the Bodyguard article, where the table of contents will still list the other skills. I don't know if Mediawiki will report is as a broken link (let's find out: Bodyguard#NoSkill), but at least the link will fail in a graceful way that the reader can still make use of. As for attaching the game's version number to every single in-game measurement... well, there's only so much effort I'm willing to make for a volunteer project. --Mozai 15:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC)